Shared Appetites
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairings: Billy–Teddy, Tommy–Eli Summary: Billy gets up for a midnight snack. Teddy goes with him. They both find more than leftover pizza.


**Shared Appetites**

* * *

Sex built up an appetite. When the two having the sex were teenagers, generally the appetite was for more sex, but occasionally it happened that the appetite was for food.

At three quarters past two in the morning, Billy woke up feeling hungry. And for once, despite the past four weeks' celebration of summer vacation he and Teddy had been indulging in whenever they had the chance, it wasn't for sex.

The amount of sex they'd had had sufficiently worn him out enough that he couldn't climb out of their shared bed without accidentally kicking Teddy once or twice, and by the time he'd reached the doorway, Teddy was awake.

"Billy?" Teddy asked, his jaw cracking wide in a yawn.

"Just up to get a snack, Ted," Billy said, voice hushed.

Teddy's stomach chose that moment to chime in. Teddy blushed. "Mind if I join you?"

Billy shook his head. "You might want to put some pants on first," he suggested, bending to sort through their cast-off clothes. The draft had been the only thing that had clued him in since he and Teddy had been spending so much of their time naked.

Scowling as the pair of jeans Billy tossed him landed on his head and obscured his sight of Billy's very fine ass, Teddy just snorted. "Sure, Billy."

In moments they were dressed and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. Once down the stairs, it was only a hop and a skip, not even a jump, to the kitchen. All of the Young Avengers had become very familiar with the Avengers mansion in the past three weeks. The Avengers only let them out to fight crime rarely, and because they spent so much of their time picking up the slack of crime-fighting, the practice sessions weren't held very often, either. Which meant that they could explore all they wanted. Most of the others explored the mansion. Billy and Teddy tended to explore each other.

When his parents had agreed to let him stay at the Avenger's mansion over the summer to train, Billy was pretty sure they never would have expected what kind of education enrichment he'd really be getting. Hell, he hadn't expected it, either.

The fact that they kept having to sneak into each other's rooms at night, however; that he had expected. He hadn't anticipated how marathon sex would make him exhausted enough not to mind the cramped quarters, but he was glad for it. Why did they call them twin beds if they weren't actually meant for two people?

"Do you think there's any leftover pizza?" Teddy asked him as they quietly picked their way down the stairs. Four different steps squeaked if you stepped on them wrong. One would have thought that what with all Tony Stark's money funding he place they wouldn't have those kinds of structural problems, but even the faucet in Kate's bathroom sink dripped occasionally.

Billy frowned. "I'm not sure. I know there was when we went up after dinner, but Tommy might have gotten it after we left."

"Or Cassie," Teddy pointed out with a shake of his head. "Man, if I didn't know that her metabolism sped up whenever she grew in size I wouldn't believe how much she can put away."

Billy chuckled and turned on the dimmer switch at the bottom of the stairs, just enough so they could see where they were going. "Yeah, I know what you mean. She and Vizh are a good match, I guess; she eats everything and he doesn't need to eat." Teddy got a funny, scrunched up look on his face at that. "Something wrong?" Billy asked.

"Nothing." Teddy shook his head, and headed down the hall towards the kitchen. "Just hoping that they weren't such opposite in other areas, and then I got a mental picture which I really didn't need."

Billy grimaced. Not that he really had a problem with female nudity – it just didn't do anything for him – but he didn't want to be thinking about his teammates like that. Teammates other than Teddy, anyway. "Ah, yeah. I see what you mean." Hoping to drown out the internal images of Cassie and Vision having sex with double pepperoni and mushroom smothered in four cheeses, Billy pushed open the door to the kitchen, not noticing that there was light peeking out from under the doorway.

They walked through the door, only to stop in shock and horror as they were promptly greeted with a sight that completely washed out any thoughts of heterosexual half-robotic sex, and made those selfsame thoughts look tame by comparison.

Eli and Tommy…on the kitchen counter…naked…having sex. Having really vigorous sex, that they were **really** into, as they didn't even notice their audience. Nor, it seem, did Tommy notice that he had pizza sauce in his hair, or Eli that his butt was in the middle of the (hopefully empty) pizza box.

With quiet, almost synchronized whimpers of distress, Teddy and Billy backed out of the kitchen and then stood numbly in the hallway.

Finally, Teddy found his voice. "I've never going to be able to eat cold pizza again," he said dazedly, and Billy could only nod in agreement.

* * *

THE END


End file.
